Recently a new type of feminine napkin has attained substantial commercial success. This particular type of feminine napkin known as a panty liner is of limited capacity and is designed for use with intermenstrual vaginal discharge or, at other times when low levels of menstrual discharge occur.
Feminine napkins of the panty liner type, because they are designed to retain only minimal amounts of fluid, are smaller and more compact than the larger more absorbent conventional sanitary napkins.
Napkins of this type are designed to be flexible and soft. Flexibility is necessary so that the panty liner conforms to the perineal configuration, particularly as the wearer moves. Flexibility is important particularly at the peripheral edges because of the possibility of chafing which may result from the roughened edges contacting the tender skin in the perineal area.
One panty liner currently available provides for softness along its longitudinal sides by folding over the outer wrap and the absorbent to provide a soft edge along the sides of the napkin. This can be accomplished without particular difficulty along the sides, but not at the longitudinal ends. These ends feature coterminous layers of the wrap and absorbent pad which may chafe. The layers also may separate which not only increases chafing by exposing a plurality of ends to delicate tissue but also tend to destroy the integrity of the napkin and, even with the low levels of flow contemplated for use of the napkin could provide areas of leakage.
Attempts to eliminate the delamination at the ends of the panty liner type of product have been directed into two general areas. The first involes the use of compression or embossing of the layers at the ends. The second approach is to apply adhesive to the ends to adhere the wrap to the absorbent pad in the area. Both of these solutions have produced problems. While the adhesive does effectively prevent delamination it also stiffens the end portions eliminating the flexibility desired and decreasing the ability to maintain position during movement of the wearer. Contrarily, when embossing only is used, softness is maintained but when the ends are wet, delamination frequently occurs. Delamination, in fact, even occurs in the dry state after some period of use due to the motion applied to the ends during movement of the wearer. The disadvantages of both of these approaches have been overcome by the subject invention.